


Heat Wave

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t even care about whatever it was that Harry was currently talking about because his mind was stuck on a loop of <i>Harry Hart has curly hair</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> So this is yet another story I wrote answer to a prompt I got on tumblr from yourefullofsurprises
> 
> The prompt was about what Harry would be doing when Eggsy found out he had curly hairs. It turned out not having a lot to do with what Harry was doing, but I still it was a fun prompt and a fun story, so I'm sharibg with you all :D

Eggsy opened the door to his hotel room and could have wept gratefully when the air inside proved to be even colder than in the lobby.

“I’m not leaving that room ever again.”

“You’re still technically on a mission even if there’s only Arthur’s end that needs wrapping up,” Merlin reminded him and had the man been in the room with him and not miles away, he would probably have responded with a rude gesture.

“What’s up with him?”

“He’s just stopped his own mark and left him for the proper authority to pick up. He should be joining you soon enough.”

Eggsy tensed up at that last bit. “What, you mean we’re sharing a room?”

“Yes of course, I did not think you would have any objection… You never had any when it comes to the other Knights.” He didn’t need to have the man in front of him to know Merlin had an eyebrow raised in interrogation.  
He bit his lower lip to stop himself from saying anything.

The thing was, while he had never mind sharing a room on mission, even when said room only had one bed, this was different. Considering he was so rarely on field assignments since he had become their new Arthur, he never had to share with _Harry_ before. Harry, the very same man with whom Eggsy had tried really hard not to be stuck in even the least intimate of setting for about a month. Not since he had been struck by an epiphany that to this day still left him feeling a bit unsteady.

He was in love with Harry Hart and nothing would ever come out of it because the man had given no indication whatsoever he was interested in Eggsy in that way and he far more preferred keeping his friendship than having to deal with the awkwardness that would surely come if he was to confess his unrequited feelings.

“Nah it’s alright, I just thought being Arthur would come with the perks of not having to pair up,” he ended saying, hoping Merlin would have the decency not to comment on the delay before he answered.

Hopefully, even if the handler muttered something unintelligible just before, he still moved on from the subject. “It seems Arthur has made it safely to the lobby, so I’ll be leaving you both rest a little. Barring any new intel, your flight is scheduled tomorrow afternoon. Try not being late.”

The communication line cut off, but not before Eggsy could scoff. There was absolutely no reason he would be staying in the city for longer than he had too. Even if Harry decided to do whatever it was that always made him late (even after a year since he came back from the dead and with how close he had gotten to his former mentor, he had yet to find out exactly how Harry Hart was always bloody _late_ ), well it would be too bad for the man, because Eggsy would not be waiting after him.

Not that Montreal was not a nice city with interesting festivals and activities seemingly happening at every corner, but there were two words that made the experience intolerable.

 _Heat_. _Wave_.

Of course it wasn’t the first heat wave Eggsy had experience. But he usually hadn’t been running around trying to stop some mad scientists hell-bent on destroying the world when it had been the case. He still wasn’t quite sure how he had managed to move while the air itself had seemed to cling to him, bringing him down, slowing every single one of his movements. He would rather spend forty days in the desert then be shipped off immediately to Antarctica for another forty days than stay a moment longer in that dreadfully _humid heat_.

His musings were cut short by a quick series of knocks on the door, which Eggsy recognize as the Kingsman’s code to reassure it was only another agent about to enter.

Indeed the door opened on none other than Harry Hart, the man as regal as ever in one of his grey suit, but for once Eggsy couldn’t have cared less about how well his clothes fitted him. He couldn’t even care about whatever it was that Harry was currently talking about because his mind was stuck on a loop of _Harry Hart has curly hair_. And life truly was unfair because instead of making Harry look ridiculous, the only thing the curls did was making him look _softer_ , more approachable somehow.

He had always found Harry to be handsome, anyone with eyes would, but everything about him, from the way he dressed to his hairstyle, made him look like one of those marble statues. Really pleasing to the eyes, but cold and hard to the touch.

Not that Harry could be considered cold in any measure of the word, the man possessed far too much passion for that, but he was an intimidating man even if Eggsy had never allowed himself to be affected by it from sheer stubbornness and pride.

Harry must had noticed he didn’t held the younger agent’s attention, because he took a step closer with a worried frown. “Eggsy?”

The young man shook himself out of his quasi-trance. “Sorry I- it’s just… I… You got curls Harry,” he ended up saying lamely, already kicking himself mentally for not coming up with anything else.

“Yes, well after running all day after my mark in that kind of humidity, you’ll excuse me if even the best of hair products don’t hold up,” he replied, an expression Eggsy couldn’t identify at first darkening his face. It was only when Harry carried on his little tirade that he placed it as _defensive_. “Go on, get it out of your system; laugh.”

“Wha- What? No!” Why the hell would he want to laugh? Even if he hadn’t think Harry was simply breathtaking with the curls, it was clear it was a somewhat sensitive subject and, even if Eggsy liked teasing his friends, he would never do so maliciously. He took a few steps closer, as if the closeness would somehow help convey his honesty. “Seriously Harry, the curls suit you, you’re bloody gorgeous.” With that he couldn’t resist the temptation anymore and he raised a hand so that he could ran it gently into said curls. And damn if they weren’t as soft as he had thought they would have been.

It was only once he let his hand fall back down that he realised what he had done and kicking himself sounded more and more appropriate. If Harry didn’t come to the conclusion Eggsy had deeper feelings for him than previously thought, well Harry would be a really poor spy and unfortunately, there was a reason he had been head of Kingsman since Chester King’s demise and his own coming back from the dead.

Eggsy fought with the instinct to bolt and hide it out in the bathroom until they needed to leave to catch their flight. He was a grown man for fuck’s sake, he could face the music now that the cat was out of the bag. Anyway, even if Harry didn’t return his feelings and it was bound to put some strain on their relationship, he knew the man would not be cruel and would do anything to make it the least awkward possible. He was a gentleman after all.

So, bracing himself for rejection, he finally met Harry’s eyes only to stop breathing quite suddenly at the look of pure adoration he found there.

“Harry…?” He somehow found his voice to ask, feeling quite lost as to what was happening. The other man had never looked at him that way before, not that he was aware of.

Harry took one step forward so that they were now close enough that Eggsy could feel his heat, but were not yet _touching_. Then he raised his hand and gently cupped Eggsy’s cheek and there was absolutely nothing in the world that would have stopped him from leaning into the touch.

“Please, stop me if I’m wrong,” the words were barely above a whisper, as if anything too loud would break the moment. Then Harry leaned closer, the way his eyes were drawn to his lips leaving no doubt as to his intentions.

The kiss that ensued wasn’t really a kiss. The brush of lips against lips was so light and so fleeting that even comparing it to the brush of a butterfly’s wings would have seemed too harsh.

However, before Harry could retreat very far, Eggsy weaved his fingers back into his _glorious_ curls and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. And if Harry made a sound of surprise, it wasn’t long before his free arm closed around Eggsy’s waist to bring him delightfully _closer_.

*

It was later, much later, and both men were lying in bed, enjoying their afterglow. Or rather, their afterglows, _plural_ , considering just how many time they had made each other come.

Eggsy was playing with Harry’s curls, enjoying the way the older man lying half on top of him seemed to be purring in contentment. If it was due to the rounds of sex or the hair petting was unclear, but Eggsy didn’t think he would have been wrong if he had said it was due to both.

He was starting to fall asleep when Harry raised his head to look him in the eyes with a serious look. “I hope you understand that no matter how much you like the curls, at home will be the only place you’ll see them.”

The mention of home made him grin wider, but not as much as the unspoken promise that it was not a one-time deal. Not that there had been any doubts on Eggsy mind that Harry intended this to be the start of something more.

“Good. No one else should get to see them anyway,” his tone was possessive and he would have been embarrassed, if not for the way Harry smiled fondly at him, the arm thrown around his chest tightening his hold.

He had the feeling he would not be the only one with possessiveness issues in this relationship.


End file.
